Mi cruel pesadilla
by gabyuchiha98
Summary: ¿Porque a mí? ¿Yo no les he hecho nada? ¿Porque tenia que pasarme esto? nunca le hice daño a nadie y aun así me lo hacen a mi me siento repugnante, doy asco, ojala muera pronto... deberías dejar de pensar así tienes mucho porque vivir y sueños por cumplir, yo te ayudare a salir adelante... Algunas veces la ayuda que necesitamos la recibimos de la persona menos esperada
1. PROLOGO

_Espero disfruten la historia, el prologo es un poco corto pero la historia sera mas entretenida de como la muestra esto._

* * *

**PROLOGO**

En este oscuro callejón siento mi vida pasar por mis ojos, estoy intentando acomodar la ropa para salir corriendo de este lugar, doy asco, me veo completamente repugnante nunca pensé que esto me pudiera suceder yo no he hecho nada que me haga merecedor de esto, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Yo que les hice?, la verdad no sé porque paso esto pero lo que si se es que me voy a vengar. Aun con lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos, termino de acomodar mi ropa y salgo de aquel espantoso lugar, corro pero no más llegar al final de ese espacia detestable choque con una persona la mire y la reconocí jugaba tenis como yo, era Kirihara Akaya, el pequeño demonio de Rikkaidai.

Que deshonra que él me vea así, a mí, quien nunca muestra debilidad ante la gente, tengo que mostrarme así de asqueroso y débil ante alguien conocido y menor que yo, mis lágrimas caían de mis ojos más rápido que antes, pensé que se burlaría de mi pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, al contrario sujeto mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo observo mi ropa rasgada los moretones en mi cuerpo, sin soltar mi mano, comenzó a encaminarme por las calles de ese vecindario, lo seguí sin levantar la mirada del suelo y sin detener mis lágrimas, en algún momento se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa a la cual me hizo ingresar, me enseño la sala y el resto de la casa, después me ayudo a sentarme en el sofá y se fue, por alguna razón me sentí atemorizado, cuando el volvió estaba en posición fetal en el mismo sofá, se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció un poco de té, decidí recibirlo y tomarlo, me sorprendí al ver cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos brindándome el apoyo y calor que necesitaba en ese momento, sin más fuerzas eché a llorar mis penas hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi...

* * *

_En el siguiente capitulo conoceremos la historia de nuestro misterioso personaje. Espero sigan leyendo y dejen comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar la historia o ideas que quieran plantear en ella._

_gracias_

_ATT: gabyuchiha98 _


	2. Conociendo la historia

_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo como dije en este contamos lo que le sucedió a nuestro personaje misterioso_

* * *

_Cuando abrí mis ojos vi..._

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi un lugar desconocido, no recordaba que había pasado el día anterior, intente moverme pero pronto sentí los brazos de alguien rodeándome me gire a verlo y recordé. Era Kirihara Akaya, choque con el ayer cuando corrí de aquel callejón. El lugar en el que me encontraba era su casa, el mismo lugar donde me llevo el día anterior para que calmara mis nervios. Comencé a moverme despacio pero aun así despertó y me miro a los ojos, me tomo con fuerza la mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

El dolor en mi cadera se sentía terrible, sentí como si estuviera partido en dos, susurre palabras pero él no me entendía bien así que opte por pronunciarlas más claramente

**?: Llévame al baño, por favor.**

**KA: Sígueme por acá.**

Lentamente me guio hasta al lugar indicado, me abrió la ducha y…

**KA: ¿Te ayudo a bañarte?**

Negué con la cabeza, me es muy difícil pronunciar palabras parezco mudo, después de que Kirihara salió y cerró la puerta procedí a desnudarme y en el espejo de al frente pude ver los moretones y cortes en mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y empecé a recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior…

_Flashback _

_Caminaba por las calles de un barrio que no parecía muy seguro, camine por las calles más iluminadas y miraba mi entorno, me distraje un minuto incluso menos y solo eso basto para que los desgraciados me acorralaran, al principio solo vi uno pero no le preste importancia, de un momento a otro comenzaron a aparecer más eran como 12 me asuste e intente seguir mi camino pero uno me detuvo y…_

_**P1: Vas a algún lado precioso, nosotros solo queremos jugar un rato.**_

_**P2: Si muñeco, no es necesario asustarse.**_

_**?: Mmmmm (ahora que hago)creo que mejor voy a mi casa deben estar preocupados por mí, permiso.**_

_Intente empujar a una de las personas pero con solo hacerlo otra me sujeto del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia un callejón oscuro mientras los otros nos seguía, finalmente al llegar a los más alejado y oscuro del callejón me tiraron al piso, mientras me levantaba pude ver como sacaban unas cuerdas y se comenzaban a acercar a mi amenazadoramente, uno me volvió a tomar del cabello y lo jalo con fuerza hasta que mi oído rozo su boca y me susurro…_

_**P3: Alto hay principito, nosotros no hemos terminado de jugar. **__Seguidamente procedió a lamer mi oreja._

_Me atemorice empecé a pensar en ¿Por qué me arrastraron hay? ¿Qué me van a hacer?, mis pensamientos me atemorizaban subí la vista y vi que solo eran 3 y pensé que el resto que había visto había sido mi imaginación._

_Comenzaron a amarrarme ahora no tengo escapatoria pensé, quien diría que estaba en lo cierto, dos de ellos comenzaron a desgarrarme la ropa mientras otro me sujetaba más a pesar de estar amarrado me estaba agitando mucho caí en cuenta de que planeaban hacerme y mis ojos se comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, comencé a moverme más que antes cuando comenzaron a tocarme, acariciarme, darme caricias que no me producían ningún placer, no era algo que yo quería, me estaban forzando y mientras esto pasaba comenzaron a sacar sus miembros y a masturbarlos hasta que estuvieron completamente erectos, uno me sujeto la cadera y me forzó a colocarme en 4, luego procedió a penetrarme de una sola estocada, el dolor fui incomparable con cualquier otro, ese maldito acababa de robarme lo más sagrado que tenía, me robo mi virginidad, comencé a sangrar, ese desgraciado no solo me había quitado el que se suponía debía ser mi mejor momento, sino que también era un burdo, un salvaje, llore suplique que no siguiera, pero los otros dos al ver mi sufrimiento parecían sentir más placer y sin perder el tiempo, uno de ellos introdujo su pene en mi boca y me forzó a chupárselo mientras era penetrado salvajemente, el otro me comenzó a hacer cortes por mi cuerpo, querían dejarme una marca que me identificara como suyo._

_No sé cuánto duro mi tormento lo único que sé es que los tres rotaron para hacerme las mismas porquerías._

_En ese momento perdí todo lo que poseía, ultrajaron mi dignidad, mi carácter, mi pureza, mi virginidad. Esa fuerza con la que me conocía la gente, ese valor, esa voluntad que hacía que las personas pensaran que era alguien intocable y fuerte, quedo desvanecido, me sentí débil, humillado no porque me hacían esto._

_Después de ver su obra acabada me dejaron hay tirado vuelto una verdadera miseria, procedí a vestirme y… _

_Fin del flashback_

Desperté exaltado, mire a mi alrededor y me sorprendí, hasta donde recordaba me encontraba en el baño pero ahora, estoy acostado en el sofá, observe mi alrededor y lo vi a mi salvador, quien me guio hasta esta casa Kirihara Akaya…

**KA: Ya despertaste, espero me perdones, tardabas demasiado, así que decidí entrar al baño a ver si estabas bien y te vi tirado en el suelo, preferí cargarte y acostarte aquí, no creo que el suelo te hubiera sido muy cómodo.**

**?: Gracias, no solo por lo del baño, sino por todo lo que has hecho por mi.**

**KA: Desde que te encontré he tenido la duda, ¿Qué te paso? **

Decidí contarle la historia de lo sucedido la noche anterior, sus ojos se agrandaban a medida que proseguía mi historia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, luego me dijo…

**KA: ¿Quién te hizo esto?, los bastardos que lo hicieron van a pagar por eso…**

* * *

_Espero hayan disfrutado el cap si les gusto espero sus comentarios y sino también dejen sus criticas y si quieren intenten adivinar el personaje, si lo adivinan les daría algo pero T.T no sabría a quien enviarle en premio ni a que lugar así que espero se conforme con el haberlo sabido antes de mucha gente_

_ATT: gabyuchiha98_

_Hasta una próxima ocacion_


End file.
